The Day
by arctic draconis
Summary: Fuji Birthday Fic. Everyone's laughing except Ryoma. Warnings-shounen ai, FujiRyo


Disclaimer: sadly not mine.

This is written on the assumption that eventually Ryoma would be inured of Fuji's antics.

tilts head The more I look at this fic, the less I like it, soo hopefully someone will find some redeeming features in it.

Enjoy!

**The Day**

When Ryoma walked in the school gates amidst the loud laughter of his peers, he did not immediately turn in the opposite direction to seek sanctuary at home. The laughter could be tolerated. There was no need for theatrics.

When Ryoma got to his classroom and found a blown up picture of himself, almost completely naked, he didn't blush or look away. Nor did he immediately remove the picture from the board. There was no point; everybody would have their own individual copy anyway.

The lesson was a complete write off. The teacher's horrified expression upon entering the classroom had sent the entire class into gales of laughter. Some of the more obnoxious students took this as permission to direct pointed comments at Ryoma for the rest of the lesson (and while Ryoma wasn't currently inclined to deal with them, tomorrow they were dead).

When lunch time arrived, nobody was brutally maimed or dead, and Ryoma was in a compromising position in front of the entire student body. Disentangling himself from sneaky limbs, he sat, the attention of the entire school focused on him as he ate his lunch. Meal complete, he retreated to his usual spot on the roof. He was soon joined by an embarrassed looking Kaidoh, probably the only other person in the school not amused (secretly or otherwise) by Ryoma's plight. The other's quiet 'fssshh' even managed to sound sympathetic. Nodding acknowledgement at the older boy, Ryoma settled himself comfortably on his bag and dozed off.

When Ryoma was woken from his lunchtime nap by the annoying buzz of the bell, Kaidoh was gone and there was a warm weight settled across his stomach. Glancing downwards, he found blue eyes watching his every movement. Realising no one was around, so the older boy couldn't be trying to humiliate him, Ryoma let himself relax under the other boys massaging hand. The older boy ended his ministrations with a slow, toe-curling kiss and Ryoma watched, dazed, as the other got up to got to class. Ryoma was almost feeling affectionate towards the other boy until he noticed the state of his arms. Closing his eyes, Ryoma decided counting to ten, slowly, was a worthwhile occupation of his time.

Knowing his boyfriend as he did Ryoma went to examine the 'damage' in the bathroom mirror. He allowed himself a moment's pause as his eyes traced the dark writing scrawled across the skin left bare by his uniform.

'Hands Off'

Syusuke's Boytoy'

'Property of Fuji Syusuke'

'Syusuke's Boyfriend'

'Touch and Die'

The words were surrounded by hearts and smiley faces.

Ryoma was unimpressed by the ink work; the writing on his face ensured there was no way to hide it. He was even less impressed by the fact that Fuji had written the entire thing in permanent ink.

Resisting the urge to scrub the words from his skin (it wouldn't do any good anyway, Fuji knew his inks), he returned to his classroom. Upon his arrival he was accosted by the teacher demanding an explanation for Ryoma's tardiness. Deciding the man was an idiot as it was obvious to anyone with eyes what the problem was, Ryoma stared the man down before making a vague gesture at the markings on his skin.

"Fuji-sempai's enthusiastic writing skills caused my tardiness. Sorry." At least the man was smart enough to back off at the mention of the sadistic tensai.

When he took his seat it was amid a host of whispers and not so quiet sniggering. A voice that Ryoma positively identified as Horio's (the boy would suffer), was regaling those around him with other such incidents of Fuji's possessiveness. Despite the almost overwhelming urge to throw something (preferably sharp and pointy), he restrained himself and kept his eyes to the front.

As the lesson continued, the whispers failed to die down (speculating on what further strange feats would be performed by the tensai), and Ryoma was contemplating the wisdom of attending tennis practice. He could just imagine Eiji's and Momo's reactions to some of the things Fuji had done today, but he knew the teasing would be worse if he put it off until tomorrow and on top of that, he'd have to run laps for skipping practice. Starting to feel the weight of dread settling in his stomach, he remembered Tezuka.

No matter the circumstances, Tezuka wouldn't allow practice to be interrupted, and even Fuji had second thought at the prospect of running five hundred laps. With the somewhat cheerful thought of a reprieve, Ryoma promptly put his head on the desk for a quick sleep before practice.

XXXXXXXXXX

No matter how hard he looked, there was no short, snarky, hat wearing brat occupying the courts. To ensure he didn't miss his boyfriend's arrival, Fuji positioned himself to watch the locker room door.

It had been a good day, or at least a very productive one. He was sure the entire school body knew that Echizen Ryoma belonged to him. Well…they'd already known that before, but a little reminder wouldn't hurt anybody. Fuji was sure his perpetual smile was unusually smug.

He was roused from his contemplations by the arrival of the very person he'd been waiting for. Ryoma, looking dashing in the club uniform and black ink, left the locker room, hat pulled low on his head. Unexpectedly, Ryoma made a beeline for Fuji, stopping right in front of him. Fuji had been sure the boy would avoid him the entire practice, probably hiding beside Tezuka.

The usual bored expression prominent in his eyes, Ryoma held out a fluorescent green vibrator, two pink a purple polka dot butt plugs (of different sizes), a collar and a whip.

"Fuji-sempai, I'm sure Hanamura-sensei would be pleased you're following in her foot steps, but I really don't want any of these. Maybe Inui shares your tastes." With that the younger boy dropped the items in Fuji's hands and went to find an opponent.

Fuji stared at the objects in his hands. He was unsure whether to be angry or sick at the implication that he was anything like the Jyousei Shounen coach. He was fast deciding on sick when his thoughts were derailed by the arrival of Eiji.

"Hoi, Fuji. You're losing you're touch!"

"Mmm?"

"Ochibi didn't blush once today."

"Really?"

"Yeah, not even when those sex toys fell out of his locker."

"Unusual"

"Aha, especially as he's not even looking at you, let alone glaring at you with death in his eyes."

Fuji turned around to found that Ryoma was indeed ignoring him, his full attention occupied elsewhere. He wasn't too sure he was happy with this development. Ryoma's sole focus (apart from tennis) should be Fuji.

Still…now wasn't the time for jealous acts of possession. It could wait until after tennis practice, when they were away from Tezuka's sight. Five hundred laps wasn't something to be scoffed at.

XXXXXXXXXX

When practice finished Ryoma left the courts as slowly as possible without making it obvious he was delaying. As Ryoma expected, Fuji had been on his best behaviour at practice, but he wasn't too sure Tezuka would be patrolling the change rooms. Luckily, the change room was so crowded he was able to slip into the showers without Fuji spotting him. His escape was another matter entirely…and to say Fuji was draped all over him was putting it mildly. There was also some definite groping of his arse. To top it all off Eiji and Momo were laughing at him. This was what he got for being Fuji's boyfriend.

He refused to sigh in relief when Oishi called Fuji away from him. He did however take the opportunity to put his clothes on. This resulted in a pouting Fuji, but Ryoma decided he could live with it.

"Saa…Ryoma, you're so mean to me." Ryoma pretended to ignore Fuji until he gave up the blatantly false upset. After Fuji chuckled and mussed his hair, he deigned to give the older boy his attention.

"Oishi organised my party for tomorrow night, something about a company already booking out Taka-san's sushi restaurant tonight. That means we have all night." Fuji's eyebrows wiggled suggestively. "Want to come back to my place?" Fuji's honeyed tones warmed things low in Ryoma's body. However, he had to refuse.

"Stupid oyaji is taking Nanako and me out tonight, so I can't come over. Plus your family will be waiting for you. Yuuta's probably there right now." Ryoma allowed himself to smirk as Fuji's face brightened perceptibly and he began hurrying Ryoma out of the change rooms.

Fuji's eagerness to see Yuuta ensured they reached the road where they parted ways in record time However Ryoma wasn't off the hook yet. Instead of the usual quick 'peck', Fuji backed Ryoma up to the nearest fence, pinning him there with his body as he thoroughly explored Ryoma's mouth.

When Ryoma was released from the kiss, everything was hazy and his knees wobbled beneath him. Fuji's husky goodbye was lost to Ryoma's drugged stupor. Once Ryoma managed to recollect himself, he pushed himself away from the wall. He was glad the distance home from there was long enough that he was no longer 'uncomfortable' when he got there.

When he got home, he let himself feel relieved to have survived Fuji's antics relatively unscathed. Every year, Fuji's birthday was celebrated with 24 hours of Ryoma torture. For the past few years, Fuji had outdone himself with creative ways to humiliate Ryoma in front of his peers. Compared to some of Fuji's previous birthday antics, this year's birthday celebration had been relatively tame. There had been no abject humiliation and no real emotional trauma.

He even managed to consider it a good day for all of five seconds before his father saw him and read what was written all over his skin. The talk that followed, Ryoma realised, would emotionally scar him for life.

DAMN FUJI'S BIRTHDAY

XXXXXXX

Reviews appreciated. Criticisms considered. Flames ignored.


End file.
